


The Master's Master

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s04e16 The Waters of Mars, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, M/M, Time Lord Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His contingency plans didn't include the Time Lord VIctorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master's Master

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 255

Shackled naked and face down on a bed in a cell in the TARDIS, the Master considers his options. Or lack thereof. All of his contingency plans were for dealing with the Doctor. The Time Lord Victorious, on the other hand ...

His captor traces a cool finger down the cleft of the Master's buttocks. "I could have you right now," he says, matter-of-fact; "force myself inside you, and there's nothing you could do about it."

"No," the Master admits, and feels the tension drain from his body. "I belong to you, My Lord Victorious. Do with me as you will."


End file.
